Visions and Dreams
by 4EverDayDreamer
Summary: Sebastian is desperate to find answers. He wants to know if its possible to turn his Master back into a human. Seeking a powerful demon who just might know the answer to his problem and who just might be able to help him. Is it possible? One-Shot idea with my own OC.


**A/N: Hey guys this is a random ONE-SHOT I had in my head for a while so I decided to type it up. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if its random.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER. I only own my own OC :)**

* * *

Sebastian entered the small English pub that sat at the corner of Willis St. It smelled of blood, sweat and smoke and it disgusted him. Such an unclean place for his liking, but he had no choice. He had come here for answers and answers he will hopefully get.

He sat on a pub stool as others watched and wondered why the mysterious man dressed in a black butler suit was there.

A grubby looking bartender with a black beard walked over to Sebastian "What can I get ya?" he asked in a wheezy voice.

"Nothing" was all Sebastian said with a small smile.

"ya sure?"

"Yes"

The bartender leaned over forward across the counter to take a good look at the butler "So what business are ya doin'? A sir like you aint s'ppose to be in a place like this. Much less a butler"

"I'm looking for someone" Sebastian said, annoyed that the man was invading his personal space.

"And who might that be?"

"Someone who goes by the name of 'Nybbas'"

"Sounds familiar" The bartender smiled showing his black and yellow teeth "Maybe some money would help me remember"

Sebastian glared at the man and his red eyes flashed for a second. He didn't have time for this. He told his master that he would take care of some business and be home before sunrise. Humans were so disgusting sometimes.

"Leave the man be, Ornias" a young woman with long wavy black hair that reached to the mid of her back and round golden eyes with flecks of violet and red came up beside Sebastian. She wore a golden colored corseted dress with violet ribbons as decoration.

The bartender named Ornias huffed and gave a slight growl at the girl before turning away and serving other customers.

"You are looking for Nybbas? Yes?" The young woman smiled a beautiful smile.

"Yes, would you happen to know where he is?" Sebastian said, eyeing the woman carefully.

"I shall take you to him" she grabbed Sebastian's right arm lightly and started to drag him away and through another door that led up stairs "You seek answers, yes?" as they made their way up.

"Indeed"

"Nybbas will surely help you. He has helped many people."

The young woman opened the door and into a small office that was cluttered with knick knacks here and there. Dusty old looking books were on shelves, skulls and bones of many different animals were scattered across tables and the floor.

"Odd, Nybbas is usually in here. I don't know where he would have gone" the girl put a finger to her bottom lip

Sebastian smirked "Do you know where he could of gone off to?" he asked the young woman and she shook her head. "What a shame" Sebastian said as his face held a blank expression.

"Maybe we could sit here and wait?" she suggested her back facing Sebastian and she smiled lightly.

"You should know… I'm very impatient with waiting" Sebastian a slight smirk forming on his lips. He then lurched forward and grabbed a hold of the young woman and shoved her up against the wall holding her wrists above her head. The girl tilted her head and grinned up at the butler.

"I never thought that Nybbas would be a female" he said "I was quite surprised"

"Poor, poor Sebastian. People have been talking quite a lot about you lately" She smiled a wicked grin "Now, do you need answers? Or are you here simply for pleasure?" she smirked. It was surprising that such an innocent looking girl can disappear and turn into a wicked soul within a matter of seconds, Sebastian thought.

His grip didn't loosen as he glared at the girl with red eyes "It depends. A few minutes ago you were thinking of killing me."

"I don't kill the smart ones. You were quick to know who I really was."

Sebastian let his grip go and watched as the young woman, Nybbas, walked over to sit down at the desk.

"Sit"

But Sebastian stayed standing "They say you are a demon of vision and dreams. Correct?"

"Indeed I am" she said as she began to stroke her black hair "Among other things"

"So Nybbas, that means…"

"Please, call me Kiera. Nybbas is just a title."

"Of course… Kiera. But I assume you know why I'm here"

"Maybe, maybe not" she said as she then got up and walked past Sebastian and reached for a book on a shelf "It depends. You seek information, yes?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow but kept silent, studying the demon in front of him as she opened the book to look at something.

"Don't waste my time" Sebastian had said all of a sudden, his words filled with stern anger. Kiera laughed

"Oh you, you're so hot headed" she giggled "You want to know if there's a way to return your masters soul, yes?" she grinned "You want to know if there's a way to turn a demon back into a human, yes? " She stepped closer "Because I heard that you, Sebastian Michaelis, are eternally stuck with your master by contract" she then bursted out laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's just so hilarious! It's the first time something like this has ever been done" she giggled while Sebastian looked away.

"Is there a way?"

"Give me something and I'll tell you" she grinned

She has got to be joking, Sebastian thought.

"A kiss" she smiled as she held a lock of Sebastian's coal black hair in her hand but Sebastian had slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me with your disgusting hands" he growled

Kiera pouted "Don't be angry. You should be happy since I usually ask for human souls. But I see you can't get one because of your contract" she said in a mocking tone and bit her lip to try not to giggle

"Don't insult me" Sebastian said then in a flash Sebastian pulled out a silver knife and with a flick of his wrist the knife went flying towards Kiera but she caught it just in time, centimeters away from her left eye. "Now, now Sebastian, play nice" she tossed the knife aside, then got out a silver scythe and threw it at Sebastian but with graceful moves he dodged it with ease.

"You're not a reaper, why do you have a scythe?" he asked unfazed

"Well I am of course one of The Devil's first demons that he had created. I get special things from daddy" she grinned widely which reminded Sebastian of Cheshire cat from the book Alice in Wonderland, the book he read to Ciel one time.

He pulled out 4 more silver knives and flung it at the other demon. Kiera caught 3 knives but the fourth one she miscalculated and she grunted as it stabbed her left arm. She cursed at herself as she pulled it out and stared at the butler just in time to see him run forward and grab her throat and lift her into the air.

She smiled as she tried to kick the man in the face but he simply caught her foot. "I'm tired of games" Sebastian said and then threw the girl to the side but she landed on her feet.

"You do know that I'm playing around with you, right?" Kiera said as she then attacked Sebastian with such strength she caught him by surprise. Sebastian was then on the floor while Kiera straddled him as she held her scythe close to his face "I am older than you meaning I am much more powerful" she grinned and she stroked his face

"You want to know so badly, don't you? Do you wanna know the information you seek?" she stared at Sebastian but he just looked at her blankly in silence. "There is nothing you can do" she smirked "But of course you already knew that, didn't you?" she smiled.

Sebastian glared at the girl slightly and put a hand to his forehead and sighed "Like I said, I'm tired of play tri-"

"Oh no, this is no trick. You see, it's impossible to return a soul back into a human body, much less a demon's. I'm sorry Mr. Michaelis but there is simply nothing you can do. You are stuck by the side of your master for eternity, serving him as a slave. How does it feel? To know that you're going to be taking orders from that little brat for the rest of your life?"

Kiera leaned forward close to his face "How does it feel, to be bound forever?" Kiera said as she brought the blade to his neck making a little cut "How does it feel, to never be able to feast on another soul ever again?" she purred

"It's a shame really, you're such a handsome looking man" she pouted and then made a grunting noise. She looked down and found a silver knife sticking out of her stomach. Sebastian then threw her off and got up swiftly, a blank expression still on his face.

"You may be one of the first demons that were created, but please, at least act like a proper adult" Sebastian said as he fixed up his suit

"You should show your respect to your elders" she sneered

"Why of course, but I do not take orders from you"

There was a silence "You already knew that there was no hope for your master. But why come to me? Was it to confirm it? Or is there another reason?"

Sebastian checked his pocket watch and sighed. He would soon have to return to his master and make preparations for today's schedule.

"There's an option of killing him.."

"No!"

"So you care for the boy?"

Sebastian chose his words carefully "Indeed, I would rather him have a normal human life. Not of a demons"

"I'm sorry. Like I said, there is no way you can get the real boy back, it's impossible, maybe even for the devil or god himself. If you try something like that it would tip and unbalance the scales of life and death." Kiera said as she pulled the knife out of her and licked the blood off the blade.

"But what's so bad about him having the demon life?" Kiera asked

"Everything" Sebastian replied grimly

As much as he'd hate to say it but it was true. Being a demon was such a cruel life. Over the years he had grown attached to Ciel, not just by contract, but by emotion. His master was truly one of a kind.

As if Kiera could read Sebastian's mind she said out loud "Does Sebastian have feelings for his human master?" She grinned

Sebastian didn't say anything but simply sighed. He knew it was wrong to come out here, there was no point in searching for answers if there weren't any.

"But do you know the strongest magic that could break any spell?" she said as Sebastian looked up at her with small hope "Love" she said as she clasped both her fingers together and put it against her chest and twirled around as she swooned.

Sebastian, disappointed, sighed again "How silly" He looked out at the window to see the sun starting to rise up "It looks like I must take my leave now, Nybbas. This was nothing but a waste of time"

The young woman frowned "Was it? Because I believe I gave you a big clue"

"Love can do nothing"

"I'm not talking about love" she smiled softly

"So there is a way? To turn my master back into a human?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But there are consequences"

"Tell me"

Kiera walked forward to Sebastian and placed her lips lightly onto his for second before moving her lips up his jaw line and started to nip lightly on his ear before saying one word "Death" she whispered

Sebastian tensed "I do not wish to kill Ciel"

She chuckled "No, no, no. I don't mean kill him. I mean you need to seek death"

"The grim reaper?"

"Why of course."

"Why should I?"

"Because he is death. He knows the secrets of life so surely he would know some secret to bring back one"

"Impossible"

"Suit yourself Mr. Michaelis. I can't guarantee it would work, but it's a start"

"And you couldn't tell me this in the beginning because…?"

"I like toying with my men" She grinned

"Thank you for your service" Sebastian said as he placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly before turning away once more to head to the door but before he could Kiera had grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. Sebastian watched as her eyeballs were moving fast under her lids, like she was watching a fast film that was playing before her eyes.

She let go "You have a big journey ahead of you Mr. Michaelis and a dangerous one of course" she said softly and quietly "But remember to always make the right choice and like I said, there will be consequences in raising the dead"

Sebastian paused as he observed the demon "Goodbye Nybbas"

"Say hello to Death for me" She grinned as she sat on her desk and crossed one leg over the other as she watched the black butler walk out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like I said this was only a one-shot. Its a little random, I know, but whatever ;)**

***Not sure if it was obvious but the bartender 'Ornias' was a demon. Ornias is the name of The Harassing Demon xD hahaha since the bartender was invading Sebs personal space and asking for money in exchange for info.**

**Theres not much to say about my main OC Nybbas aka Kiera. Nybbas means the demon of visions and dreams :) She was one of the first that was created by The Devil, she has lots of information about most things, shes serious but can be playful when she wants to be ;) Nothing really going on between Seb and Kiera... I think, maybe ;)  
Btw to make this clear if Sebastian didn't know the young woman was Nybbas she would of eaten him because she likes eating her sexy victims )**

**Hope you enjoyed it. But if there are a lot of you who really really really want me to make a story out of this I MIGHT make one. It depends. **

**R&R please, only if you want to :) xx  
**


End file.
